


Clash of the Alphas

by AnneValkyria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bystander Point of View, Competiotion for Alpha, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Technical Cheating, Wedding Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneValkyria/pseuds/AnneValkyria
Summary: Two Alphas, from two very different packs, go head-to-head in an age-old ceremony to discover who will end up as top. M AU Slash





	Clash of the Alphas

**Pre-Reader and slash expert:** Epsynus

**Beta:** GeezerWench

**Warnings:** Slash. Explicit. Language

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything recognizable herein and I have no intention of profiting on my writing.

\---

 

 

~C~

 

Two hundred and fifty-five years. That was how long the rickety, old, ramshackle cabin had been home to the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack.

 

Located by an isolated, quiet Louisiana bayou, it had withstood hurricanes, tornadoes, and raging floods. It had seen the beginning of generations and the end of others. Borne witness to whispered secrets and shouted arguments. Been the only one to know that the reigning Alpha had the wrong blood in his veins.

 

Not even his mother had known for certain.

 

Maybe the boy’s younger brother had known, after all he had challenged him and won. A couple of years later it was voted that the position of Alpha would go to the strongest and not be passed down from father to son.

 

Births and deaths, love and hate, joy and despair. The not-so-sturdy cabin been through everything they had.

 

Little was left of the original structure.

 

The awning built to provide shade to the small porch was nothing more than kindling. The wall facing the east had burned down one winter when the cat that was kept around for the rats got his little paws on a log from the fire. By some miracle, they kept the flames from taking over the entire structure.

 

The first time the roof went was during a particularly nasty storm. A Bald Cypress broke off in the middle and fell right through it. The second time, a passing tornado lifted it straight off and carried it away.

 

The front door had had to be replaced multiple times over its long life, either from the force of nature or the violence of man. As the years marched by, and the members of the pack sought out more modern and comfortable accommodations, the cabin was left on its own to face destruction from the elements.

 

The Pack still owned the land, so when the vampires had run them out of the city, they had returned to their still-beloved Bayou, but the cabin remained empty. Several decades later, while the building itself was still standing, it didn’t look any more substantial than a house of cards. As if it would only take a brief gust of air for it to come crumbling down.

 

~C~

 

If you looked off through the trees, into the distance, you could see the last of the taillights disappear down the dirt lane. The guests were returning to the city and their hotel rooms for some much-needed sleep before the impending big day. Loners and pairs, extended families and children, had travelled from every corner of America to participate in the unification ritual of Hayley Marshall, the blooded daughter of the late Alpha of the Crescent Wolves, and Jackson Kenner, the Alpha of the New Orleans Werewolves. A union arranged over twenty years before by fathers who had wanted nothing more than to see their packs joined as one.

 

Arranged marriages weren’t as common as they once were, but they still occurred from time to time. Back in the day, different werewolf bloodlines had all had distinct characteristics: some had speed, some had strength, and some could sense enemies from miles away. A respected shaman would marry the Alphas of each bloodline, and any special abilities of each would be inherited - mystically - by everyone who participated.

 

Time passed, as it will, and there were no new abilities to gain. Any mergers became more about political reasons. As a way for the families to acquire more power, or larger territory. There hadn’t been any new abilities brought into the pack in centuries, not until Hayley had given birth to a werewolf-vampire hybrid, and upon her death, turned into one herself. Such hybrids were faster, stronger, had sharper senses, and most importantly, wouldn’t be bound to the full moon anymore. They would be free.

 

Rumors and stories had spread like wildfire and soon Alphas from packs all over the country reached out, wanting to be a part of it.

 

The small church they had chosen for the next day’s nuptials wasn’t big enough to seat everyone, but thankfully, all they needed to do was recognize Jackson as Alpha, then, as long as the head of each pack was at the ceremony, the whole pack would reap the benefits.

The festivities were planned for a whole week. Everyone pitched in, and together, they cooked enough food to feed an army, using whatever they had on hand. There wasn’t any electricity in the Bayou, but the trailers had stoves that ran on gas, and the food truck the pack driving from Missouri arrived in had a small generator that ran on gasoline. The ancient cast iron stove in the cabin was still working, but the old building was being prepared for the upcoming challenge and no one, besides the two combatants, were allowed inside.

Evenings, after the sun had sunk below the Spanish moss-draped trees, Aiden, Jackson’s second-in-command, would bring out his harmonica and play in the flickering glow of the large fire pit a couple of the men had dug out. Others soon joined him on guitar, accordion and fiddle. Josh, Aiden’s boyfriend and the only vampire in attendance, turned an empty crate upside down and used it as a makeshift drum with two wooden spoons as drumsticks. They played with more enthusiasm than talent, but everyone had a good time.

Children were usually sent to bed at nine and that was when the _real_ party started. Alcohol flowed freely, and the young women danced around the fire, laughing, pretending as if they weren’t watching the boys who wrestled playfully close by, in hopes of getting their attention.

More fights and wrestling matches broke out. Men circled each other, challenges were thrown down and accepted. More than a few drops of blood had been spilled as they fought to prove who was the strongest, who had the most power.

The entire week continued in much the same fashion, and after watching the fights for a while, Hayley turned to Jackson, “Why aren’t you out there, showing off with them?”

 

“Nah,” he chuckled lazily and put his arm around her shoulder. “This is just for pecking order, they already know who’s Alpha.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Hayley bit her lip thoughtfully. “Then what’s the whole deal with that Derek guy?”

 

Jackson lifted the beer bottle to his lips and took a long swig to hold off on having to answer. Because what was there to say?

_~C~_

 

_Derek Hale had arrived at the Bayou late, long after the other visiting packs. He had traveled over fifteen hundred miles, all the way from Beacon Hills, California. He was young, a couple of years younger than Jackson, and his pack consisted of only four people—two women and two men—who fit inside his black Chevy Camaro._

_He’d had everybody’s attention when he extracted his 5’10” frame from the car, something that probably had been part of his plan to begin with._

_A loud buzz spread among the werewolves as they took in the newcomers, watching as the four betas climbed out of the car and closed in around him. He was dressed in a black leather jacket over a grayish blue Henley, and a pair of dark boot-cut jeans that did nothing to hide his muscular build._

_Light skin, jet-black hair, a scruffy beard, his lips pressed together in a petulant scowl, and eyes hidden behind a pair of Ray-Bans, he was a handsome boy, and judging by the air of confidence that surrounded him, he knew it, too._

_Derek crossed his arms over his broad chest and moved his head slowly from side to side. It was impossible to read him behind those dark sunglasses, but it seemed as if he was searching for something. Or someone. Everyone’s eyes were on him and they could see the moment he found what he was looking for._

_He strode forward with a supple lupine gait, not stopping until he stood toe to toe with Jackson, towering over the New Orleans Pack leader. Jackson had to tip his head back to be able to look into Derek’s eyes when the newly arrived Alpha reached up and removed his Ray-Bans._

_“My name is Derek Hale.” His voice was strong. Deep. Authoritative. Tension sizzled in the air, and an expectant hush spread across the Bayou. It was as if even mother nature was holding her breath in anticipation as even the cicadas stopped their high-pitched singing. “I’m here to challenge you for the position of Alpha.”_

 

_Unlike Derek’s packmate, Isaac Lahey, who had been bitten, and Hayley, who had been adopted by humans when she was mere months old, the others had grown up listening to the elders tell the legends. They knew what it meant to challenge an Alpha, and what was required._

_First came the test of revelations, which was a fancier term for show-and-tell. Derek had to prove himself worthy of the position. That he was the right choice, the better choice._

_Derek stepped up to introduce himself and his pack again, just in case anyone had missed it the first time. He waved to Isaac to join him. “Look at his eyes.” Isaac’s eyes flashed a bright, lupine yellow. “These are the eyes of a werewolf who has never taken an innocent’s life.”_

_“What you talkin’ ‘bout, boy?” One of the onlookers hollered. “Killin’_ triggers _the curse. That’s how we turn into werewolves. Everyone here’s a killer.”_

_A murmured agreement came from the crowd._

_“And everyone here’s got them yellow eyes.”_

_Isaac took a step forward. “I haven’t killed anyone.”_

_The other three approached, their yellow eyes flashing._

_Cora, Derek’s sister, was the one to speak. “Neither have we.”_

_Whispers rose from the back. People were wondering if he thought himself better than them._

_Derek was quick to nip the dissent in the bud. “I have.” He had no qualms about admitting it. “I was fifteen and in love. I wanted to keep her with me forever, so I asked an Alpha to give her the bite.”_

_There wasn’t anything apologetic in those teal eyes of his as he continued. “It didn’t take, and she was dying. I did it to end her suffering.” He spoke almost matter-of-factly without showing any emotions. “Doesn’t change the fact that I killed her.”_

_“You triggered the curse when you were only fifteen?” one of the elders asked, her brittle voice filled with sympathy._

_“No, ma’am,” Derek offered the lady a warm smile, but his pack, who knew him, recognized the impatient strain in his voice. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I was already a werewolf when I killed her.”_

_Excited murmurs rose and fell amongst all those gathered. The sceptics outnumbered the believers. His words sounded pretty but was there any truth in them?_

_“The shiny eyes thing don’t prove nothin’. You could just be sayin’ you’re a werewolf. How do we know y’all ain’t just yankin’ our tails?”_

_“You’re right. Talk is cheap. It would be better if I just show you.”_

_Derek transformed before their eyes. Bumps formed on his forehead and the bridge of his nose, his face thinned, sharpening his cheekbones, and his sideburns spread to cover half of his face. The moonlight gleamed against his elongated canines and as he opened his mouth and howled. His irises glowed a bright red. “Do you believe me now?”_

 

_Control. Of all the things Derek had to offer, the ability to learn control and not be a prisoner of and ruled by the phases of the moon, was what tempted them the most. Second came the ability to temporarily relieve someone of their pain. To demonstrate that gift, Cora walked over to Mary Kenner, Jackson’s grandmother, and took one of her hands in between both of hers._

_Those close enough to see it with their own eyes described to others what happened: “The girl grinded her teeth and black goo flowed up her arms through her veins. Then Mary was all better.”_

_The old woman had looked at the younger girl with grateful tears in her eyes. To be rid of the constant ache in her joints, something she had struggled with for years, even for a short time, was better than the greatest wish come true._

 

_By the end of the night everyone had warmed up to Derek, but that didn’t mean all of them were ready to accept an outsider as their new Alpha. He had to prove himself worthy through the other required trials._

 

_The physical contest had taken place at dawn, where they tested speed, strength, and endurance. Derek and Jackson were relatively evenly matched, but since Derek could tap into his werewolf powers and change back and forth at will, he was slightly stronger and faster, but only just._

_Jackson, on the other hand, was more resilient, had more stamina, and could run, hang and pull for a longer time._

_The final competition was the test of dominance. Night had fallen. Only a handful of souls were left in the Bayou, and they were there to bear witness to a whole ‘nother ceremony. The cuts and bruises from the morning’s physical ordeals had been treated and the day had been spent partying and lounging around, talking and getting to know new people._

 

~C~

 

Bare chested, the two males were dressed only in the shorts they had been handed after getting cleaned up. Derek had stayed at a safe distance from the seemingly happy couple. He’d been in a bad mood ever since he’d observed Hayley tending to Jackson’s wounds. His eyes had flashed darkly and he had clenched his jaw, painfully tight from the looks of it. The way Hayley had applied the medicinal oils to Jackson’s tan skin spoke of a familiarity that Derek hadn’t appreciated.

 

The combatants had each chosen two people to have in their corner. Derek had picked Isaac and his sister Cora. For Jackson, it had been Aiden and Hayley. The latter mostly because she had refused to be left out. Of the six people who remained, only five knew of what was to come.

 

Shortly after their arrival to the Crescent Wolf Bayou, Derek had taken his pack aside and explained everything, but no one had told the soon-to-be Mrs. Kenner. Since she hadn’t grown up around werewolves, she wasn’t familiar with their rituals and customs. Jackson had decided against telling her about the next part of the test and, as the Alpha and her fiancé, the decision was his to make.

 

Tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Jackson had always been good at keeping a lid on his emotions, whatever he was thinking was deeply hidden behind russet eyes and crooked smiles, but something had changed. His carefully erected wall had begun to crack. He’d watched as they cleaned Derek’s wounds, taped the deeper lacerations on his back, and caressed the oil onto his skin. Jackson flinched with each pained hiss that passed Derek’s lips, and growled each time Derek bared his teeth.

 

Hesitantly, and with a frown that matched her brother’s, Cora had cautiously approached the current Alpha and asked if he was in pain. “I can take it away, you know.”

 

Jackson politely declined the offer, though his mood hadn’t improved. He was testy, short tempered, and almost took Aiden’s head off when he had joked about the affectionate way Isaac and Erica had cared for Derek.

 

The other female in Derek’s pack, Erica, was a tall, curvy women with golden blonde hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. Every time her hands had stroked over Derek’s sleek skin, Jackson ground his molars in anger.

 

_“What’s the whole deal with that Derek guy?” Hayley had asked._ Jackson didn’t know. There was something about the young Alpha that drew him in. His aura of command? His obvious physical strength? Some animal magnetism that could only be felt on an instinctive level? Or was it only due to the challenge he presented?

 

It was impossible to tell whether the anger was directed at the female or Derek, but something was going on with Jackson and Hayley took notice. All evening, they could be talking quietly together, and in the middle of the conversation, Jackson’s thoughtful gaze would return to the foreign Alpha. It was as if he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. She reached out for Jackson’s hand to pull his attention back to her, and he recoiled from her touch. When she was about to call him on it, Aiden drew everyone’s attention by excusing himself from his conversation with Cora and getting to his feet, waiting until all eyes were on him.

 

Facing first Jackson, and then Derek, he spoke. “It’s time.”

 

Thousands of years ago, a group of men decided that to fully dominate someone it was needed to be done in every way possible. You needed to have control of their minds, their hearts, and their bodies. Using every part of your own. The final test had nothing to do with the act of procreation and everything to do with emphasizing your power and rule over your opponent.

 

Jackson and Derek were each given a chamomile-scented tonic to drink, which consisted of different spices and herbs, amongst them Damiana, a flower said to have a stimulating effect on the libido.

 

From the distasteful faces they made as they drank the herbal brew, it seemed as if what was in those cups wasn’t all too appealing.

 

Jackson removed his shorts and handed them to Aiden. He forced his eyes to remain on Hayley, though he was very aware of the moment the rustling of fabric stopped and Derek was as naked as he was.

 

They were accompanied to the cabin by Aiden and Cora. Outside of the door, Jackson paused and took a deep breath. It might very well be the last time he crossed the threshold as Alpha.

 

The chosen four were to remain outside the cabin for the duration of the final test. Their job was to bear witness and stand guard. Numerous times in the past, the dominance portion had ended with one or both wolves’ death. A dire omen for the futures of the participating packs.  

 

The door was closed behind them, and then they were locked inside.

 

The cabin was dimly lit by solar-powered lanterns placed in each corner. Derek turned his back to Jackson and stepped farther into the room, walking up to the single window and staring out into the darkness. Between his shoulder blades was a tattoo of a triskelion, the black ink standing in stark contrast to his pale skin.

 

Not knowing what to do or say, Jackson moved to where Derek was standing, and before he had a chance to open his mouth, Derek swung around and grabbed a handful of Jackson’s shaggy brown hair.

 

They were both hard, long before the concoction had time to take effect. No, the original test of dominance didn’t have anything to do with sex, but what was happening between the two champions most certainly did.

 

Derek crushed his lips against Jackson’s, who, after a moment’s hesitation, returned the heated kiss.

 

Jackson was six feet tall to Derek’s five foot ten, and he used his greater height to his advantage. By placing his hands on either side of Derek’s head and tilting it back to deepen the kiss.

 

Desperate to get closer, Jackson’s hands slid down either side of Derek’s strong neck and dug his fingers into his shoulders until his knuckles whitened.

 

Ending the kiss, Jackson didn’t break away from the black-haired Alpha. “This don’t mean I’m gay.”

 

Derek shivered as Jackson’s rough voice tickled his lips. “Never said it did.”

 

Lips to lips, sculpted chest to sculpted chest, Derek’s coarse hair teased Jackson’s nipples. A groan rumbled through them every time their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

 

Every inch of their skin was slick from the healing oils and Derek stepped back, his eyes following his trembling fingers’ path through the trail of fine hair down Jackson’s firm belly until he reached his cock. He wrapped his fingers around the hard length and groaned breathlessly, “Touch me.”

 

Jackson sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck.” Dragging out the word in a long moan. “Your hand … ugh … so good.”

 

His own hands shook slightly when he reached for Derek’s hot erection. It was all new to him and he acted purely on instinct as he felt compelled to slide down onto his knees. A drop of pre-come beaded at the slit on the tip of Derek’s cock. Jackson caught it with his thumb and brought it to his tongue to taste.

 

Derek looked down at Jackson, where he kneeled in front of him. “I’m gonna …”

 

Jackson whispered hoarsely “Just lemme do one thing …” He parted his lips and pressed a wet kiss to the head of Derek’s cock.

 

Derek coughed out a groan and threw his head back when Jackson took him into his mouth. Encouraged, he curled his work-roughened fingers around the base of Derek’s cock and stroked and sucked in an awkward rhythm. On the underside, just below the head, Jackson found that cluster of nerves, and used his tongue to rub against it. Derek’s whole body jerked, and he accidentally thrust forward causing Jackson to choke when the head of Derek’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled away, coughing and gasping for breath.

 

Derek sank down onto his knees. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” When he saw the tears in Jackson’s eyes, he gently framed his face between his hands. “Shit. Are you okay?”

 

Jackson’s voice was raspy, his smile shaky, and he blushed, embarrassed. “Let’s not do that again.”

 

When Derek’s hopeful smile fell, realization dawned on Jackson. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean _that_.”

 

Instead of trying to explain which ‘that’ he meant, he pulled Derek to his feet and brushed a kiss across his sulking lips. Pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth, Jackson walked him backwards until his back hit the wall.

 

With a tight grip on Derek’s hips, the Crescent Alpha kept pushing and grinding against him until the wood creaked from the pressure.  He allowed his mouth to wander aimlessly over the smooth skin, pressing wet, fiery kisses wherever they landed.  He paused to nibble Derek’s earlobe and nip at his scruffy jaw, before returning to his lips.

 

The test was all but forgotten. Instead of punching and clawing each other, they fought for another type of dominance. Derek swayed where he stood, and would have fallen over if it weren’t for Jackson’s body pinning him to the wall.

 

When Derek felt a finger probing his back entrance, he gave a half-hearted attempt to take control, but Jackson slammed him back against the wall, which shook from the impact. Derek growled and bared his teeth. The insolence only earned him a bite to his bottom lip. Jackson was surprised he hadn’t drawn blood.

 

The Louisiana Alpha wasn’t as bulky as Derek, but that didn’t matter when he aggressively pushed the other Alpha to his back on the floor. Derek’s ass was slippery from the oil, and Jackson used it to his advantage by dragging his middle finger along the crack to wet it before easing it inside. He located the prostate about three inches in and swept his finger over it once, twice, three times until he felt it harden.

 

Derek arched his back and drew his legs up at the sensations, fresh perspiration beading on his forehead. Jackson didn’t let up on his stimulation, even after Derek begged him to stop.

 

When Derek tried to wiggle away, Jackson growled and snapped his teeth threateningly close to Derek’s thigh. “Be still,” he warned, and then winked to show he was just joking. He leaned forward after placing a slobbery kiss to Derek’s belly button, and then traced the squares of muscle outlined on Derek’s abdomen with his tongue, counting eight of them. Derek writhed underneath him, the pleasure becoming too much, and yet not enough.

 

At last their eyes met, and some sort of signal passed between them, and Derek nodded. They were ready.

 

Jackson removed his finger from Derek’s ass and pushed himself up onto his knees. Gripping his own cock, he gave it a couple of strokes, using the pre-come to add some extra lubrication. Jackson looked deeply into Derek’s eyes, perhaps to see if there were any doubts there. Finding none, he bent down for a kiss, then aimed the head of his cock to Derek’s tight opening. Jackson entered him slowly, giving Derek time to adjust to the intrusion.

 

Derek gritted his teeth, his whole body tensing up. Jackson tried to make him relax with open-mouthed kisses on his lips, chin, and neck until he felt he could go deeper. Jackson looked down and watched as more of his cock disappeared into Derek’s ass.

 

Derek’s normally short fingernails had grown into the claws of a werewolf, and he gouged the floorboards and roared as Jackson pushed forward with one deep thrust of his hips, burying the rest of his cock inside of Derek’s ass.

 

Even though it was killing him, Jackson forced himself to hold still until Derek gave him a sign that he wanted more. He finally did, tilting his hips up, just a little, and rocked against Jackson’s pelvis. “Fuuuck. So good. So tight. Never … wanna … stop … fuckin’ you.” Out of breath, Jackson mumbled incoherently.

 

Derek’s eyes were glazed over in both pleasure and pain, but the pleasure soon won out. He threw a leg over Jackson’s hip, braced against the floor with the other, and met each of Jackson’s thrusts with ones of his own.

 

Gripping his own straining cock, he stroked in time with each forceful thrust. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breath caught in his throat, and he jerked his cock faster, squeezed tighter, and gasped Jackson’s name while rope after rope of come shot out and landed on his sweat slicked torso.

 

Jackson wasn’t far behind. His thighs tensed and his abdominals tightened. He picked up the pace, slamming harder into Derek, grunting with each powerful lunge. He came, crying out Derek’s name just before sinking his teeth into the soft skin on Derek’s exposed throat.

 

In marking the younger Alpha, Jackson had won. He would remain the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf and New Orleans Packs.

 

Both gasping for breath, they held each other. Jackson felt himself soften, and with a regretful sigh, he pulled away from Derek and rolled off to lie beside him.

 

Panting, Derek reached out an unsteady hand until his fingertips grazed the hand of the newly affirmed leader.  His quiet voice was ragged, hoarse, and unsure when he pleaded, “Don’t marry Hayley.”

 

~C~

 

**The End**


End file.
